Berlin Way
by RizelHolmes
Summary: Se acerca una fecha que Yukio no debe pasar por alto, no a pesar de las circunstancias y es algo que su primo Kazunari no se cansa de decirle. Por ello, el menor está dispuesto a ayudar a Yukio a hacer lo imposible, posible. Un plan perfecto, para él, una terrible idea para Kasamatsu. [KiKasa] Evento: Junio Dorado: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kise Ryouta! -AU-


_~Kuroko no Basuke así como sus personajes pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi~_

Esta historia participan en el reto: **Junio Dorado "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kise!"**

Universo alternativo. Kise x Kasamatsu. Lemon y posible OoC.

* * *

 **Berlin Way.**

 _[Rizel Holmes]_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sabía que estaban hilando una completa insensatez, algo que definitivamente él no haría ni en mil años, pero su primo Kazunari no había dejado de regañarle por ser tan poco considerado. Bueno, no es como si pudiera hacer mucho en su posición, le había recordado a su pariente, quien ignoró sus argumentos con total descaro.

— Sigo creyendo que es una mala idea— replicó sentado en el piso de su habitación, con los brazos abiertos sobre la orilla de la cama y la cabeza reposando sobre la misma.

— Es una excelente idea, Yuki-chan, lo que pasa es que te da miedo ser temerario.

Kazunari, a su lado, tecleaba como loco en su portátil, mostrando una sonrisa amplia y con tintes de astucia y picardía. Se había dado a la tarea de ayudar a su querido primo en la preparación y ejecución de una romántica misión.

— Si estás sugiriendo que soy un cobarde, estás muy equivocado idiota. — gruñó. Estaba ya exasperado— Es sencillamente imposible— recalcó.

— Pero me tienes a mí y yo haré que sea posible. Sólo coopera, ¿de acuerdo?— dijo sin abandonar su tarea— El amor lo puede todo.

— Para ti es fácil decirlo, Midorima está aquí.

— Lo sé, pero si no fuera el caso igual haría esto— Kazunari se detuvo un momento y miró a su primo. Yukio pudo darse cuenta que hablaba muy en serio y que no dudaría en embarcarse en un viaje con tal de llegar al hombre del que se había enamorado.

— Ya deja de leer tanto _shoujo manga_ — se burló.

— Lo creas o no, a veces dan buenas ideas.

Tecleó unas cuantas palabras más y sonrió tan triunfal que Kasamatsu supo que el muy bastardo de Kazunari había conseguido su objetivo y con ello ya no había marcha atrás. Lo harían, sí o sí.

— Tenemos menos de una semana para tener todo listo y ejecutar la misión— canturreó exaltado. Ah ~ aquello lo estaba emocionando tanto. Y sabía que aunque su primo no estaba muy de acuerdo, en el fondo estaba nervioso y motivado y que accedería aún entre tanta replica.

— Como sea. Contigo no tengo alternativa— cedió finalmente.

Serían días muy largos.

.

.

.

.

.

Y ahora que se encontraba a bordo del avión y a mitad de camino ya no estaba tan seguro de que haberle hecho caso a Kazunari fuera lo correcto. Pero qué más daba, no podía abrir la escotilla y saltar al vacío. Así que se resignó a ser un joven japonés de dieciocho años rumbo a Berlín, Alemania.

Prefirió no pensar en cuánto faltaba para volver a tocar suelo, así que se dispuso a divagar en trivialidades. Por desgracia, la artimaña que su primo se había construido él solito seguía en su mente, en lo elaborada que había quedado. Y admitía que lo había sorprendido a pesar de conocerlo muy a fondo.

Takao Kazunari, hijo de la hermana de su madre, era un año menor. Bastante hiperactivo, astuto y sinvergüenza, pero un buen niño a fin de cuentas… o dentro de lo que cabía. Desde pequeño había mostrado talento para la informática, por lo que, puliendo sus habilidades a través de los años, ahora era prácticamente un _Hacker_ de alto nivel. Aspecto que un número extremadamente reducido sabía. ¡Oh! Y salía con un estudiante de 2° año de Medicina: Midorima Shintarō. A él le agradaba, era serio, inteligente, un poco gruñón y adoraba a su primo, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente.

Yukio sabía perfectamente que el menor no usaba esos conocimientos con malas intenciones, todo lo contrario, pero ahora ya no sabía qué pensar.

 **. . .**

— _¡Todo listo, Yuki-chan! Tengo tu boleto de avión, cortesía de Shin-chan. Es una suerte que los tíos no vuelvan hasta dentro de una semana, no hay necesidad de una coartada para ellos. El asunto con la escuela y el equipo está resuelto. Si te preguntan, tuviste que ir al funeral de la tía Mei…_

— _Kazu, no tenemos ninguna tía Mei— replicó._

— _¡Ya lo sé! Así no tendremos que matar a la abuela como en primaria, ¿no te parece? — dijo y en seguida le guiñó un ojo. Yukio se encogió de hombros._

— _De acuerdo._

— _Bien. Esa es la etapa sencilla, vamos a lo que nos importa. Una vez hayas llegado al aeropuerto un amigo mío te estará esperando, te quedarás en su casa— explicó— Al menos aparentemente— agregó mirándole con picardía, haciéndolo sonrojar._

— _Idiota._

— _Habla japonés así que no te preocupes. La parte emocionante será así…_

 **. . .**

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz suave y cordial que avisaba en inglés habían llegado a su destino. Kasamatsu era bueno comprendiendo el idioma, pero apestaba hablándolo. Tomó su pequeña maleta y salió. Caminó siguiendo las indicaciones del lugar, en la entrada pudo ver la fila de taxis que estaban listos para llevar a su pasajero a cualquier parte. Buscó en las cercanías a quien le hospedaría, topándose con una cara muy conocida.

— ¡¿Himuro?!— exclamó sorprendido.

— ¿Qué tal el viaje?— preguntó con una sonrisa ante su sorpresa— Kazunari no te dijo quién pasaría por ti, ¿cierto?

— No. Maldito mocoso— gruñó.

— Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa.

Abordaron uno de los taxis y Tatsuya dio las indicaciones. Platicaron tranquilamente a lo largo del trayecto, Himuro le explicó que había ido a visitar a Alex, su antigua entrenadora y algo así como su madre, pues había dado a luz hacía unos días y él deseaba conocer a sus hermanitos.

— Eso quiere decir que Kagami…

— Sí, también vino y trajo a Kuroko-kun consigo— respondió el otro moreno, con una apacible sonrisa.

— Vaya, no creí que fuera a encontrarme con tantas caras conocidas— espetó, sintiéndose de alguna manera más relajado e incluso sonriendo.

— Puedes considerarnos tus aliados.

Yukio no comprendió de inmediato y cuando lo hizo enrojeció violentamente. Frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, mientras escuchaba reír sutilmente a su acompañante.

— ¿A cuántos más involucró ese enano? — quiso saber.

— Nada más a nosotros, tranquilo. Todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan.

— Eso espero— susurró y no dijo nada más.

El chico de ojos grises, por su parte, no dejó de sonreír divertido. Pronto arribaron a la casa de Alexandra, quien lo recibió con un fuerte y asfixiante abrazo. En la sala se encontró con Kagami y Kuroko, amigos muy cercanos de su primo, quienes cuidaban a los mellizos de la rubia. Se acercó hasta ellos poco a poco y los saludó sencillamente, fijando sus ojos azules en los dos bultitos que ellos cargaban. Las arrugas en su frente desaparecieron por completo cuando una mano pequeñita se ciñó alrededor de su dedo. Y sonrió como bobo, enternecido.

— Son preciosos, Alex— susurró.

— Gracias— sonrió ella también, encantada con la expresión del moreno.

De pronto su celular timbró y contestó sin prestar mucha atención.

— _¡Te dije que me llamaras en cuanto llegaras, Yuki-chan!—_ le regañaron al otro lado de la línea.

— No fastidies, estaba por hacerlo.

— _Si no llamo a Tatsu-chan para que me lo confirme seguro se te olvida._

— Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?

— _Como sea. Ya tengo su itinerario para el día de mañana, estará muy ocupado mañana y tarde, pero hay garantía de que esté en el lugar que queremos a la hora que tenemos prevista. Más te vale hacer todo al pie de la letra, Kasamatsu—_ amenazó con seriedad.

— Sí, ya comprendí. No seas tan pesado— resopló.

— _Hasta mañana y dales un beso a los bebés de mi parte. Kuroko me dirá si no se los hiciste llegar. —_ y cortó.

— Tiene ojos en todos lados— dijo, con cierto pesar.

— Por algo es _Hawkeye,_ Kasamatsu— le recordó el pelirrojo presente.

El pelinegro de ojos azules sonrió, depositó un beso en la mejilla de cada bebé e invirtió el resto del día en repasar el bendito plan.

A eso de la medianoche recibió un mensaje de Takao con el itinerario que le había mencionado, lo memorizó como el otro le pedía y lo borró. El día de mañana sería largo y el cómo se moviera sería crucial. Kasamatsu Yukio era muy inteligente y bastante ágil, sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso, porque en verdad, eso era algo que él no haría ni en mil años y sin embargo allí estaba, a sólo unas horas de cometer una reverenda bobería.

Se removió entre las cálidas cobijas y miró hacia la cama contigua, en la que dormía el joven de cabello celeste siendo abrazado por Kagami. De pronto quiso estar en esa misma situación con cierta persona. Al percatarse de la naturaleza de su pensamiento se ruborizó hasta las orejas y maldijo en voz baja.

— Todo saldrá bien, Kasamatsu-san. No se preocupe— musitó Kuroko, que ahora lo veía fijamente.

— Lo sé. Gracias, Kuroko— dijo auténticamente agradecido.

Volvió a mirar el cielo a través de la ventana, respiró profundamente y se durmió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alrededor de las siete ya tenían todo listo, Tatsuya se quedaría en la casa como el soporte técnico de _Hawkeye_ , mientras Kagami se encargaba de llevar a Kuroko y Kasamatsu en el coche de papá Hahn—esposo de Alex— al lugar indicado.

¡Hasta el señor de la casa estaba implicado! Se dio cuenta el moreno.

Himuro se conectó directamente con Kazunari para recibir indicaciones.

— _¿Ya portan los comunicadores, Tatsu-chan?_

— Puestos y funcionales, cariño— confirmó, escuchando divertido el gruñido del fondo. Takao estaba en compañía de Midorima y se podía decir que al peliverde no le hacía mucha gracia esa bonita amistad.

— _Perfecto. Es hora._

Taiga asintió y subió al coche con los otros dos siguiéndole de cerca. Yukio iba en el asiento trasero, repasando nuevamente el plan. ¡El maldito plan que lo tenía con los nervios muy crispados y el entrecejo más arrugado de lo normal! Mientras tanto, Kuroko revisaba el mapa de la ciudad desde una portátil, dándole indicaciones a su pareja. Al cabo de cuarenta minutos ya se encontraban en las cercanías del edificio.

El moreno bajó con cuidado y esperó a su compañero. Tetsuya estaba por bajar pero Kagami le retuvo tan sólo para darle un efímero beso en los labios.

— Tengan cuidado— pidió.

— Será pan comido, Kagami-kun. — le aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa— No tardo.

Ya juntos, Yukio y Kuroko encendieron los dichosos comunicadores, caminaron tranquilamente hacia el edificio. Esperando la indicación.

— _Que empiece la fiesta—_ escucharon canturrear a Takao— _Interviniendo las cámaras externas…_

— _Desmantelando cerradura temporalmente…—_ escucharon a Himuro.

— _¡Ahora!_

Entraron rápidamente al callejón. Fue Kuroko quien entró primero abriendo con facilidad el acceso, miró los alrededores y dio código verde para colarse por completo. Estaban en el área de tubería y calefactores, estaba prácticamente desierto y no sería problema moverse.

— _Esperen, estoy sobreponiendo las imágenes de las cámaras—_ les dijo Kazunari— _Adelante._

— _El pasillo central está despejado—_ indicó Himuro.

El peliceleste iba delante, pues su poca presencia le daba una buena ventaja. Mientras iban avanzando, el mayor se preguntaba cómo es que había accedido a semejante odisea y después se dio cuenta que si estaba allí era porque estaba dispuesto a llevarla a cabo y terminarla aún con todos los riesgos.

¿Pero introducirse secretamente a un hotel de cinco estrellas de alta seguridad sólo para verle?

Pues sí. Y por eso estaban allí, siguiendo las instrucciones de Takao _Hakweye_ Kazunari. Quien según Yukio, había visto demasiadas series policiacas y detectivescas.

Conforme iban avanzando su primo se encargaba de las cámaras de vigilancia mientras Tatsuya les informaba de la situación del perímetro. Sólo faltaba un piso más y llegarían a la habitación indicada. Debían apresurarse pues ya estaban a contra reloj.

— _Es seguro—_ susurró Himuro.

Kuroko le pidió que avanzara mientras él vigilaba el ascensor. Kasamatsu, olvidando toda duda que pudiera haber cargado consigo hasta el momento, se paró frente a la tercera y última puerta.

— _Ahora pasa la tarjeta que te di, yo hago el resto._

— Bien.

Deslizó el pedazo de plástico por la hendidura en la manija, atento a los diminutos foquitos, aquel que brillaba de un rojo intenso cambió a los segundos a verde. Abrió con cuidado la puerta, las luces permanecían apagadas. Al entrar un perfume muy familiar acarició su olfato. De pronto se sintió en casa, aunque no deseaba admitirlo en voz alta. Tetsu entró detrás de él y le pidió le dejara la mochila con la que cargaba. Ya sin ella, el peli celeste lo empujó hasta el cuarto de baño y le pidió se duchara.

No entendió muy bien a qué venía aquello, pero seguramente era otra idea de su primo, así que no replicó del todo.

Para cuando terminó se encontró completamente solo. No había ni el más mínimo rastro de Kuroko, sólo una nota que rezaba: _El resto depende de usted._ Volvió a colocarse el comunicador y se sentó en el enorme sofá individual que había. Era jodidamente cómodo. Miró la hora, faltaban tan sólo diez minutos para que el objetivo llegara.

— _Ya ha llegado. Justo ahora está abordando el ascensor—_ le contaba su primo y eso sólo hacía que los nerviosos le invadieran con más fuerza.

Sobre una de las mesas reposaba el pastel que había hecho en la mañana con ayuda de Kagami y Himuro, las copas, el vino y él vestido un poquito más elegante. En pocas palabras, todo estaba listo. Apagó las pocas luces que había sido necesario encender, sumergiéndose de nuevo en una absoluta oscuridad y volvió a su puesto en el sofá.

— _Está en el pasillo. ¡Éxito, Yuki-chan! Cambio y fuera._

La señal se perdió y guardó el comunicador en el bolsillo del pantalón. Respiró hondo, se sentía tonto, emocionado y ansioso. De pronto, se preguntó con qué expresión debía recibirlo. ¿Con una sonrisa? No, era demasiado. ¿Entonces?

En seguida escuchó la puerta abrirse y sólo pudo quedarse serio, intentando calmar la taquicardia en su pecho. Escuchó sus murmullos, estaba cerca. ¿Y si mejor saltaba por la ventana? No, al demonio, eran 15 pisos. Además ya estaba allí y habían hecho toda aquella estupidez. Intentó tranquilizarse.

Al instante siguiente, la luz iluminó todo el recinto. Entonces Yukio pudo ver al apuesto rubio, quien aún no reparaba en su presencia y sintió aún más apresurado su corazón. Tragó duro y decidió quedarse allí, en silencio y esperar a que el mayor lo notara.

 **. . .**

Kise Ryouta estaba casi muerto del cansancio. Suspiró, no había podido hablar con su pequeño gruñón y eso lo tenía triste y malhumorado. Encima pasaría su cumpleaños solo. En Japón ya era 18. ¿Le llamaría o le mandaría un mensaje? ¿Estaría pensando en él? ¡Ya quería regresar y aún le faltaban tres días! Gimoteó, caminando con desgano hacia la cama, sin embargo, una silla se interpuso en su camino, golpeándole la espinilla. Chilló del dolor y soltó una maldición sin querer.

En seguida escuchó una risa breve, grave y muy característica. ¿Ya alucinaba? Levantó rápidamente y sobre su sofá estaba Yukio, mirándole con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— Hola— le escuchó decir.

— ¿Yu-Yukicchi?

— No, tú hermana. ¡Por supuesto que soy yo, idiota! — contestó recuperando su expresión habitual.

— ¡En verdad eres Yukicchi!— chilló contento, abalanzándose sobre el moreno.

Cuando Kise lo tuvo entre sus brazos se sintió renovado. Estaba inmensamente feliz. El menor decidió dejar su malhumor de lado por ser una ocasión especial. Además, él también lo había extrañado endemoniadamente. Correspondió el abrazo y hundió el rostro en el pecho del más alto, llenándose de su perfume.

El hecho de que Kise fuera supermodelo de calibre internacional y fuera mayor por seis años muchas veces había llevado complicaciones a su relación, pero habían aprendido a sobrellevarlo. Lo más difícil no era tener que ocultarse de todos, sino esperar por él por semanas.

Se habían conocido por casualidad, cuando el rubio huía de una horda de hambrientos reporteros que le habían pillado saliendo de un restaurante. Había chocado con el menor que estaba por entrar a una vieja tienda de música. Yukio no sabía quién era, pero lo vio desesperado y pronto entendió que era a él a quién buscaban. Le ayudó a ponerse en pie y halándolo de la mano lo hizo entrar al lugar, arrastrándolo a la sección de LP's que permanecía oculta en una habitación tras una cortina marrón. Esperaron hasta que su amigo, el encargado del lugar, les dijo que era seguro. Después de ese encuentro vinieron muchos más, hasta convertirse en una interesante relación.

Yukio se dio cuenta al recordar ese incidente, que lo que tuviera que ver con Ryouta estaría lleno de locuras y adrenalina. Y ahora que era cobijado por esos fuertes brazos agradecía infinitamente aceptar la descabellada idea de Kazunari.

Kise finalmente se separó y enmarcando el rostro del menor con ambas manos lo besó sin avisar. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado allí si la agencia había dejado explícitamente dicho que no podía recibir visitas de ninguna índole? Luego le preguntaría, le interesaba más poder disfrutar de su compañía.

Respiró agitado y con las mejillas coloradas, lo miró. Kise le sonreía bellamente, se notaba que su visita lo había feliz y eso le satisfacía, porque había valido la pena.

Se aclaró la garganta y pronunció con claridad:

— Feliz cumpleaños, Ryouta.

Y sonrió con cariño, sólo para él.

— No pude haber recibido mejor regalo. Gracias, Yukio.

Se besaron una vez más y después le hizo saber que aún le esperaba otro obsequio. De la mano lo llevó a la mesa donde aguardaba su pastel. El rubio volvió a chillar encantado por el detalle del menor. Comió cada trozo como si fuera la cosa más sagrada en el universo y secretamente se sorprendió de que fuera comestible y tan delicioso. Le escuchó hablar sobre la escuela, sobre el torneo de básquet y él le contó sobre los lugares a los que había podido ir a pesar del trabajo.

Ahora descansaban sobre la cama, sentados uno al lado de otro. Entonces el menor quiso darle un último obsequio, le pidió se cubriera los ojos y el rubio, divertido, le hizo caso. Sacó una cámara instantánea de la mochila que había llevado y se sentó sobre el regazo del otro, quien se sorprendió por tal acción, para enseguida reírse pícaro.

— No te emociones, idiota. — le advirtió. Levantó la cámara a la altura de sus rostros y le dio permiso de descubrirse— Sonríe.

El modelo reaccionó de inmediato, casi condicionado a la palabra. El flash se disparó y a los pocos segundos, la foto se deslizó poco a poco por la ranura. Yukio la tomó y la depositó en una de las manos del más alto.

— Siempre me molestabas con que no teníamos al menos una foto juntos— le explicó.

Observó cómo el cuadro en su mano poco a poco se iba aclarando. A sus ojos, era la imagen más hermosa que jamás hubiera apreciado, pues la sonrisa de Yukio era tan grande y tan brillante que lo dejaba sin aliento. La dejó con cuidado sobre el buró y abrazó al menor con todos sus sentimientos.

Siendo correspondido, se dejó llevar por la cercanía y poco a poco fue dejándole caer sobre las sábanas, Yukio se aferró a su cuello y le besó con seguridad. Ryouta acarició sus mejillas con los labios, sintiendo su calor. Apreció esos centelleantes ojos azules y sonrió satisfecho. Con lentitud le despojó de cada prenda y erizó la piel ante él con el tacto húmedo de su lengua.

Yukio liberó los suspiros que el mayor le hacía producir. Sentir los largos y suaves dedos en su vientre le hacían subir la temperatura, en parte por el deseo, en parte por la vergüenza; entonces la risilla grave de Ryouta llegó a sus oídos, el muy bastardo estaba regocijándose con sus reacciones. Podría patearle y bajarle de su nube, pero él también estaba perdido y lo deseaba. Jadeó un descompuesto _idiota_ justo cuando los blancos dientes del modelo se ceñían sobre la piel de sus muslos, mordiendo.

— _Ngh._

— ¿Quieres ver el amanecer, cierto Yukicchi? — susurró malicioso, besando una piel más íntima que la anterior.

El menor no respondió, en cambio le dedicó una tierna mirada asesina. _Eso es un sí_ , pensó Ryouta. Mientras acariciaba esas piernas blancas con la punta de los dedos, sus labios pasearon sobre aquella piel sensible y palpitante que se erguía por sí sola hacia el cielo. Era tan atractiva que no dudo ni un segundo en abrazarla con su boca y medirla con su lengua.

La tímida canción que entonaba Yukio le hacía enardecer y dedicarse aún más a sus acciones.

El moreno se sentía fuera de sí. Y es que detestaba admitir que la boca de Kise no sólo era buena para las charlas extensas y sinsentido. Pronto esa corriente eléctrica que arrancaba de su nuca hasta la zona donde el mayor jugaba, hizo aparición, encontrando su final en la explosión del primer orgasmo. A Kise le encantaba beberlo por completo y le daba igual si él lo regañaba.

Tembloroso, logró sentarse y arrancar las finas ropas con las que había llegado ataviado el rubio. Se dejó caer sobre la cama una vez más llevándole consigo en reacción domino. Fue su turno de besarle con maestría, justo como le había enseñado. Porque sí, Kise Ryouta tenía todas sus primeras veces y con él se había vuelto hábil.

Consumió cada gramo de oxígeno de esa cavidad bardeada con perfectos y perlados dientes, haciéndolo proferir un ronco gruñido. Ryouta se desprendió despacio sin dejar de verle, llevó el dedo medio a su boca y lo llenó con su saliva.

Era tal la intensidad con la que era observado por el más grande que no prestó atención a ningún otro de sus movimientos hasta que sintió la intromisión de la primera falange.

Las suaves paredes que abrazaban su dedo ardían como el corazón de un volcán y eso le hizo ponerse más ansioso. Los círculos que dibujó en el interior hicieron sonrojar a Yukio, sintiendo poco a poco se abría más espacio introdujo un segundo amigo.

— T-tres…— le apresuró.

Gimió secretamente agradecido cuando el miembro de Kise se abrió paso en su interior, con mortal lentitud hasta alcanzar el tope. Aquél punto estratégico que lo hacía gritar en verdad.

Esperó un instante antes de moverse otra vez. Las paredes apretaban sin misericordia y él se resistía a ceder ante la deliciosa presión. Aguardó hasta que el cuerpo más pequeño se hubo relajado para poder deslizarse e imponer su propio ritmo. Arremetió constante y certero, materializando la fricción entre sus tejidos, acompañando a Yukio en su sonata y encendiendo un fuego inextinguible, mandando al diablo el tiempo y concentrándose en abrazar el cuerpo de la persona amada que mezclaba su perfume natural con el propio.

La cumbre estuvo a su alcance momentos después, primero para Ryouta, a continuación para el menor, en un aullido orgásmico muy personal que se esfumó junto a las últimas luces lunares. El amanecer les contempló durmiendo en los brazos del otro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Llévame contigo, Yukicchi! ¡Ya no quiero estar aquí!— chillaba abrazado a la cintura del menor

— Quién te manda a trabajar de modelo, ahora te jodes— dijo, aguantándose la risa que le causaba el rostro indignado el Ryouta.

— ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?

— No soy cruel, te recuerdo tu realidad. Además sólo serán tres días más— intentó tranquilizarlo, sobándose las sienes. Kise era más niño que nadie— ¡Ya tienes veinticuatro años, compórtate como tal!

— ¡No quiero! No quiero estar sin ti más días— dijo con una voz más seria acompañada de un puchero.

Él tampoco quería, a decir verdad, pero tampoco podía interrumpir el trabajo del rubio. Aunque sabía que este de igual forma lo concluiría, era profesional después de todo.

Suspiró y le hizo ponerse de pie, se abrazó a su torso y le habló en voz baja.

— Sabes que te estaré esperando como siempre.

Le soltó y tomó su mochila. Kagami lo esperaba abajo. El modelo se resignó y aceptó con una sonrisa, le encaminó a la puerta y le preguntó nuevamente si no deseaba que lo acompañara a lo que el moreno se negó. Antes de salir, jaló de su camisa y besó sus labios por última vez.

— Feliz cumpleaños, pequeño mocoso— musitó divertido. Y Kise sonrió avergonzado.

Un último beso y se despidieron. Yukio no le había dicho que lo amaba, pero era más que claro, había viajado hasta Berlín, se había escabullido a su habitación, le había llenado de sorpresas y le había dado el mejor cumpleaños de todos. Ya le recompensaría cuando estuviera de vuelta. Miró la foto sobre su buró y sonriendo la guardó en su cartera. Era hora de irse a trabajar.

 **. . .**

Logró salir sin ser visto. Subió al coche de inmediato, dentro Kuroko, Kagami y Himuro, Kazunari y Midorima desde la portátil, le miraban con una enorme sonrisa cómplice.

— _¿Y bien, qué tal ha ido?—_ preguntó Kazunari, muy pero muy divertido.

— Déjame en paz— le espetó severo, pero la realidad es que no podía dejar de sonreír.

— _¡Vamos, dilo!_

— Jódete, Kazunari.

— _¡Sé que piensas que soy el mejor primo del mundo!—_ exclamó jocoso— _Más por dejarte limpiecito para tu noche pasional. Gracias por la ayuda, Kuroko—_ agregó

— De nada, Takao-kun.

Yukio enrojeció y maldijo a su primo cuando escuchó las risas de todos. Qué afán de avergonzarlo. Pero en fin. Miró por la ventana y sonrió cuando de camino a casa de Alex divisó un anunció de ropa en el que aparecía Ryouta con una expresión coqueta.

Ese era su niño idiota de 24 años, por quien había viajado hasta Berlín y trasgredido la seguridad de un importante hotel. Y lo volvería a hacer, porque al final, había valido la pena.

* * *

 _ **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ki-chan!**_ -arroja confeti-

* * *

 ** _R.H:_** _Es la primera vez que le escribo algo a Ryouta por su cumple, se siente bien. Esto se supone no iba a incluir lemon, porque Rizel es torpe escribiendo lemon, pero las musas se vieron generosas y dijeron:¡toma tu inspiración! Así que sí, salió de la nieve como margarita (?) Espero que les haya gustado, esta vez me incliné por hacer de Kise el seme, muajaja. Para Julio toca KasaKi (todavía ni se inscribe al reto)._

 _Pues, pues, pues... ¡Espero les haya gustado! (Eso ya lo dije) Saben que sus comentarios, siempre son bien recibidos, ¿les gustó? ¿sí, no? ¿por qué? (sí parece pregunta de examen xD)_

 _¡Muchas gracias a Confeti-chan por invitarme a participar!_

 ** _Mil besos~_**

* * *

 _Dedicado a **Cristiel** __mi amor, shiquitah, bebé._

 _(Siii, ella pidió a Yukio de uke, kukuku) *^*_


End file.
